


Like Pixie Hollow

by Florilege_mov



Category: South Park
Genre: Fairies, Fantasy AU, Fluff, M/M, a few times, fairy Butters, kenny is a human, like style is briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21900835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florilege_mov/pseuds/Florilege_mov
Summary: Butters is a small, sweet little thing, glimmering in the night light like he knows he shouldn’t. Dangerous territory means dangerous creatures, right? Like humans.
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Like Pixie Hollow

A small fairy, and an even softer, glowing light traveling behind him like a shadow. He was happy, he’d finally got his own special little light after quite a few (-more than a few, actually) moons of practicing to make his wishes come true. Now, this little light of his didn’t mean Butters was any less or any more of a fairy- they were like little light blinkers or stop lights, to ward fairies or other creatures of his presence. 

See, what it isn’t meant to be used for, is a flashlight. In places in which fairies aren’t supposed to go. Like the Up Above, or the place that his parents called “human territory”; but, sometimes, a fairy just has to break a few eensy weensy rules, doesn’t he? By golly, the little blonde was so curious about humans and their entire little world- or- big world. What, with their shoes and their big, fancy houses and weird way of speech!- he’d heard some redhead call his friend “dude” once- like- what does that even mean? Is it some sort of offensive term? _Was that black haired kid not his friend? And what the heck were they thinking when they mashed their faces together?!_

The blonde, slightly chubby fairy sat down on the dewy leaf of the bush (right outside of human territory, I might add) and thought some more about the black haired kid and his curly headed friend. _They seemed to like each other, they were smilin’ an awful lot!_ He pondered, resting his cheek in his palm, _But mashin’ faces can’t feel all too good!_ Butters sighed, toying with a droplet of water on the tip of the leaf. Humans were just a tiny bit confusing to him, and he was far too enthralled in those two big kids he saw earlier. Then again, he was the one with those glittery, transparent wings growing out of his back. 

Kenny trudged through the mud over by the creek, backpack swung over his shoulder and filled with trashy snack foods that would kill him if he didn’t need any nourishment he would get. He’d actually stolen his drunk ass mom’s cigarette money while she was shitfaced, _might as well use it for something worth the damn money_ , Kenny thought. 

He always liked to go on walks through the forest at night, even if it meant strapping on his yellow rain boots and pulling the hood of his parka over his head again (which thankfully he didn’t have to do! It wasn’t raining). It was always much more peaceful than his home was- hell, anything is more peaceful than whatever that fuckhole is. Every moment in there made him wanna vomit like Stan lookin at Kyle, but he’d stay as long as Karen needed him. Which would be a long ass time. Maybe until she’d be 18, or maybe until Kevin would get them both out of there and into his apartment. He missed his big brother, anyway. 

The dirty blonde was almost too caught up in thoughts of his siblings to see the soft baby blue, glowing light, zipping and zapping around his peripheral vision. It did catch his attention though, enough for him to turn slightly- catching a glimpse as it rested on a leaf for a split second and then darted behind the plant. _Alrighty_ , Kenny decided, _this might be worth my time! Finally something fucking interesting_. He’d already chalked it up to another bug- something like a butterfly or a weird typa lightning bug. Either way, his curiously was piqued. 

_Oh no, oh no._

Butters was in a desperate panic, nervously hiding behind a waxy, translucent leaf that wouldn’t hide his bright glow at all. 

_Humans can’t see fairies! I’m gonna be in so much gosh darn trouble!_

In reality, he was more worried about his own safety than getting in trouble with his stinky parents, but his brain still gave him priorities. He shook and trembled and squeezed his eyes shut as tight as his little body could muster- trying to ignore the sound of boots stomping towards the bush where he was hiding. All he could really do was hide. 

All he could do was hide up until Kenny got _reeeaaalll_ close up to his fragile little leaf and poked at it softly- almost pushing a shriek out of Butters- but not quite. The larger of the two gave a huff and repeated the soft little motion, still earning nothing in return. Finally, Kenny decided he’d had enough anticipation, and prepared himself for disappointment. His bruised fingers moved to grab the leaf and pull it back- plucking it off and letting it land on the ground soundlessly. 

His dark blue eyes were met with soft, sky-colored ones, and he nearly screamed. 

“What the _fuck?!?_ -“

The little fairy, who was, as of now clinging onto a branch in pure terror, shrieked in fear as soon as Kenny yelled. He was so scared and the human in front of him was so big. Butters didn’t notice, but his wings were trembling so hard that it was spreading sparkles all across the ground. 

Kenny, in turn, jumped back a little bit, stumbling over his own two feet before regaining balance. There was nothing but shock in his body. Absolutely nothing. What the hell was this little dude and why was he all up flyin around and shit? Bugs don’t have pale little faces and baby blue eyes! Or little legs, or little hands and arms, or little torsos! Or little knitted sweaters for that matter! Not to mention the fucking wings he’d just barely gotten to see before jumping back onto his heels like a rabbit. He’d always heard tales of fairies in this forest, but he’d never expected to see one.

“Woah woah- woah. Okay. What the fuck are you?-“  
“W-what are you?!”  
“You can talk?!-“  
“You can talk?!?-“

The two went back and forth until Kenny decided to not respond- or he- just couldn’t think of anything to say in response to the fucking fairy that was bickering with him at the moment.


End file.
